


Just a drizzle, desert girl.

by CheddarTheDog



Category: Star Wars: The Force Awakens
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Jedi, Rey hasnt seen rain, first fic, honestly dont know what im doing with my life, what is life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 16:16:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15538101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheddarTheDog/pseuds/CheddarTheDog
Summary: Having grown up on Jakku, Rey was prepared for many things. Sand storms? No problem. Big aliens who want to steal your scrap metal? No problem. Rain that soaked all your clothes the very instant you stepped outside? No... VERY BIG PROBLEM.  Aka the time Rey sees rain for the fist time, or, the time she wakes up the whole base. Rey/Jessika Pava.





	Just a drizzle, desert girl.

**Author's Note:**

> Agghhh my first fic dont be too harsh but please leave constructive criticism.

Rey was awoken by the sound of someone knocking repeatedly on her door. No, that couldn't be it. This sound was different. She slowly rolled over in her bunk. Through the window, Rey could see clear blue lasers hitting against the glass. The terrified Girl sat up against the cold metal wall with a start. She often commed Jessika or Finn if something was wrong, and they always answered. Not ten seconds after she called, Jess picked up. 

"What's wrong, Rey?" Her voice was filled with concern.

"Jess, the base is under attack!"

"I'll sound the alarm."

Rey grabbed her comm link and lightsaber. She was already heading towards the designated meeting location when the blaring sirens sounded. All of a sudden, pilots, mechanics, doctors and commanders came flooding out of the rooms, dressed in only their pyjamas and slippers. Although groggy and still waking up, they got to their positions immediately. That was admirable.

Across the mob of people, Rey spotted a woman in a white tank-top, with black hair draped over her shoulders. She was approaching Rey, calling out her name. Rey recognized her as Jessika. Jess pulled her into a tight hug, leaning her head on Rey's shoulder.

"You alright?" She asked

"Yes."

They walked over towards the window, Rey holding her hand. Then she pointed at the rain.

"Jess, there's so much lasers."

Jessika tried to hold back her laugh but failed. She giggled, pulling Rey closer, one arm against her back. 

"Rey, that's- that's rain. It's completely harmless. Water falling from the sky. This is just a drizzle, desert girl."

Rey blushed at the sudden contact and hesitated a second. 

"Jess, can- can you stay with me?"

Jessika smiled and nodded. The alarm was turned off and everyone went to bed. Rey fell asleep with her head on Jessika's chest, the slow rhythm of Jess's breathing mingling perfectly with that of the rain.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, Constructive criticism is welcomed bc I’ve never written anything before and i dont know how.


End file.
